A HDMI is an interface/standard for AV electronic products developed from a digital visual interface, an interface standard for personal computers and displays. The HDMI allows transmission of video/voice, without being compressed, from a player to a display device, rarely causing latency between a source device and a sink device and not requiring a separate decoder chip or software, to result in obtaining high format compatibility.
As UHD TVs have become prevalent, UHD content is provided through various storage mediums and services to provide vivid sense of realism and sense of immersion to viewers of UHD TVs. To enjoy UHD content, viewers may view non-compressed video by connecting a UHD TV and an external source device such as a set-top box (STB), a Blu-ray disk player, and the like, through a wired video interface such as HDMI, DisplayPort, and the like.
In addition, when transmission of an object-based audio, as well as a channel-based audio, is available, audio may be controlled by sound sources according to a user request, allowing the user to enjoy ample audio. However, a related art high speed interface lacks ability to transmit object-based audio.